


[Podfic] Never Did Run Smooth

by quietnight



Category: The Witcher 3, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Consent Issues, Forced Marriage, Frogs, M/M, Podfic, Public Sex, Ritual Sex, magical curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “Uh,” Geralt said, staring down at the glass bowl.“Ribbit,” said the frog.





	[Podfic] Never Did Run Smooth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Did Run Smooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922862) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpRzNjWXAxWV9oUG8/view?usp=sharing)   (65 MB)   Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpZ0d5T0VwcW53czQ/view?usp=sharing) (17 MB)  (Length: 1:11:28)

 

Reblog on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/160536899399/podfic-never-did-run-smooth-quietnight)!  Do it for the Frog! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to astolat for blanket permission to record this fantastic story, which not only expanded my podficcing horizons beyond the MCU but also gave me the opportunity to say "Ribbit" multiple times. Turns out it is impossible not to feel instantly brighter and more cheery while saying "ribbit" out loud. #fandomlifelessons
> 
> Also, I have never played Witcher in my life so my sum total knowledge comes from astolat's fic and a VERY BRIEF dip into the Reddit maelstrom of How To Pronounce Witcher Stuff, BUT. Even knowing nothing of the game/book/movie world her stories are excellent and extremely enjoyable and I highly recommend taking the plunge if, like me, you are a newcomer.


End file.
